Generally, indicia reading devices such as scanners, laser scanners, image readers, optical readers, indicia readers, mobile computers, terminals, or the like read data represented by printed or displayed information bearing indicia (e.g., symbols, bar codes, QR codes, DPM codes etc.). In general, these indicia reading devices scan various features, such as black and white elements of a barcode or dots/embossments on a DPM indicia, by illuminating the indicia with light in order to capture an image of the indicia. This captured image may be decoded or otherwise converted into text. In this way, the effective decoding of indicia is dependent on the accuracy and quality of the captured image. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional methods of scanning and decoding DPM indicia. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.